coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9156 (3rd May 2017)
Plot Aidan quizzes David about his "relationship" with Maria. Amused by his interest, David keeps him guessing. Adam finds Tracy and Amy's phones at No.1. Steve reports them missing when he discovers Amy's passport is missing. Bethany doesn't understand why Nathan encouraged her to sleep with Neil. Implying that she's too young to understand, Mel explains that men treat sex more casually than women. Maria and Robert help Michelle move her things into Victoria Court. DS MacKinnon refuses to act on Tracy and Amy's disappearance. Mel shows Bethany a ring box; Nathan was going to propose until she screwed up. Bethany resolves to win back her man. Leanne warns Robert that Michelle is obviously on the rebound as they barely know each other. Bethany apologises to Nathan for her immaturity. Playing the victim, Nathan offers to step aside if she doesn't want him anymore. Steve and Liz are shocked to see a missing persons appeal for Tracy and Amy on the news. In the Peak District, Rob meets with Tiggsy who advises him to ditch his companions and go it alone. As they're talking, Rob clocks the appeal on TV. David lets Maria know that Aidan still fancies her. DI Young, the detective on Rob's case, informs Steve and Ken that he's escaped from prison and that the public appeal over Tracy and Amy is really a way to flush out Rob. Aidan gets fed up with Eva dropping hints about getting married and calls her pathetic. Nathan makes up with Bethany and explains his paranoia as being the result of his ex, Angela, jilting him at the altar. After she pledges never to leave him, he goes down on one knee and asks her to marry him. Tracy sees the appeal on TV but hides it from Amy. Sarah and Gary are horrified when Bethany changes her status on social media to "engaged". Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *Lucy Meacock - Herself (Credited as "Reporter") *Tiggsy - James Foster *DI Young - Ken Bradshaw Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway and back room *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Nathan Curtis's flat - Hallway, living room/kitchen and bedroom *Weatherfield Police Station - Corridor and office *Cottage, Peak District - Exterior, kitchen/dining room and living room *Cafe, Peak District Notes *The Peak District cottage scenes were recorded at the Quarlton Fold Farm Bed & Breakfast, Bury Road, Turton, Bolton. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany apologises to Nathan for her behaviour, and he asks her to marry him; Steve and Ken report Tracy and Amy missing; and Leanne warns Robert that Michelle's on the rebound and she wouldn't want him to get hurt. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,740,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2017 episodes